The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through electrodes capped with self-aligned protection layers.
Through electrodes have been developed to electrically connect a semiconductor device to different semiconductor device or an integrated circuit board. The though electrodes are used to accomplish a three-dimensional mounting and a faster transmittance speed compared to the conventional solder balls. New method and structure of the through electrode are required to improve electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device.